In the relevant trade heretofore up to the time of the present invention, it became apparent to those skilled in the art that preexisting cured cements, marcadam and roof-top shingles prior to the present invention each and all underwent significant destructive deterioration when subjected in normal use thereof to long and/or repeated exposures to the sun and/or to repeated heat and/or freeze-thaw conditions in normal usage. While efforts to improve durability and reduction of efflorescence (powdering resulting from water-loss) have been made in the prior art by the utilization of compositions designated efflorescence control agents (often designated ECA), it is well known that the inclusion of such ECA--typically calcium stearate alone in concrete formulations, often results in "reduced" durability of the resulting the final cured product. Moreover, recent testing completed by the NCMA and Control testing laboratories show that the use of sealers is ineffective in reducing efflorescence and/or improving durability of concrete products. Also heretofore, testing facilities have recommended in the prior art, to "remove" (or omit) ECA (as an ingredient) in concrete formulation(s), in order to "improve" freeze and/or freeze-thaw durability of cured concrete products--even though such omission of ECA results in increased efflorescence. Despite the many prior and conflicting attempts of prior art artisans to attain combined both durability and efflorescence control (suppression) and/or improvement(s) in numerous one(s) of a variety of concrete-type products, lack of satisfactory results and/or remedies heretofore have resulted in necessary continued attempts in the trade, to obtain more effective approaches and resulting concrete-type products in these regards. Additionally, in addition to continuing aforenoted problems, also for prior and present concrete-type concreations, yellowing thereof of cured products thereof have in the past and heretofore have continued to be a plaguing problem prior to the present invention, heretofore resulting in continuing loss(es) of sales thereof as a result of contractors and/or home owners and the like finding such yellowing discoloration aesthetically unattractive and thus undesireable.
Accordingly, an object of this invention include the creation of an additive for, a method of adding thereof and resulting cured cement-type concreations for improved durability against repetitive and/or prolonged heat, freeze-thaw and sunlight-ultraviolet light exposure(s) and yellowing of cured embodiments of typically each of concrete, marcadam, and roof-top shingles.
More particularly an object of the invention is to achieve an ultimate result of reduced efflorescence during and after curing of cement-type concreations against one or more of repetitive heat and freeze-thaw conditions and prolonged and/or repetitive exposure(s) to sunlight ultraviolet light radiation, as a result of each of novel additive compositions, method(s) of adding and/or creation, and the resulting time-cured aforenoted embodiments thereof.
Another object is to obtain an additive which when utilized in producing a final concrete-like concreation, is not accompanied by subsequent yellowing.
Other objects become apparent from the preceding and following disclosure.
The Ronzio et. al. patent divergently relates to a different and unrelated combination of compounds, namely barium hydroxide or oxide in combination with a high molecular weight polyvinyl alcohol having also high viscosity and low solubility or insolubility in water. The Mehta patent is directed to a totally different and unrelated alleged problem of slump loss allegedly occuring during transport of uncured freshly mixed portland cement concretes allegedly overcome by addition of a single compound--namely styrene-butadiene latices. The Wills, Jr. patent is directed to utilization of a combination/blend of kiln dust and fly ash as a part of masonry cement--having no discernible composition relevant-relationship to the present invention. The Beckenhauer patent is directed to a surface-applied coating for previously applied masonry, utilizing as the coating of an acidic solution of polyethylene glycol--apart from this prior art "acidic" nature inconsistent with the present invention of Applicant, the Beckenhauer patent/invention also otherwise having no discernible bearing on the present invention and in fact inconsistent therewith. The Mathiew patent relates to a method of incorporation of calcium aluminates and trihydrated alumina-based material as a setting accelerater for Portland cement--such having no relevant bearing nor similarity to the present invention. The Rehmer et al. patent likewise is directed as a "surface coating" directly onto previously completed mineral substrate(s) of an aqueous dispersion (and thereafter drying thereof) of a aquous-carrier coating mixture of polyacrylate in combination, as a dispersion therein--the dispersion including each of a disperion of a copolymer of three basic different reactants, together with an aromatic ketone; for such divergent surface-coating patented invention (divergent from and in stark contrast with regard to the present different and divergent invention of Applicant). Likewise, the Walloch et al. patented invention is unrelatedly and divergently directed to a method and resulting composition requiring single additive blend of an "acid" component--namely "tall oil" fatty acid "partially" saphonified with calcium hydroxide, thereafter blended with a calcium stearate dispersion; in an alternate but equally unrelated invention, the Walloch et al. "tall oil" fatty "acid" has introduced thereinto, a preprepared mixture of potassium hydroxide with calcium stearate--bearing no discernible relationship to the present invention of the present applicant. The Fakete patent likewise is divergently directed to a surface-treatment composition, utilizing a copolymer inclusive of an unsaturated polymer inclusive of one or the other of carbon bonded carboxyl groups or carbon-bonded hydroxyl groups, or both, in the molecule, together with a particular catalyst. The Burkes et al patent is likewise directed to a cement post-cured treatment by submersion of the cured cement in a solution of alkali metal hydroxide and aluminum nitrate at a specified temperature for a period of multiple days--totally divergent from and unrelated to the objects and composition of the present invention of the present applicant. The Dong et al patent likewise divergently relates to "tall oil" in the form of a "fatty acid" (optionally with an alkanolamine or alyamine), totally inconsistent with and non-teaching of the present invention of the present applicant.